I Can't Be With you on Valentine's Day
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: JD, Perry and Turk can't be with them on Valentine's Day. twoshot Happy Valentines Day!
1. I Can't Be With you on Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentines Day! I totally forgot to make a special oneshot for this beloved holiday, so, I'm writing one right now! RandR**

**

* * *

****~JD and Elliot~**

My double shift doesn't allow me to be home, with you. It only makes me teach the interns more about how to do things better around here. Denise saying 'It sucks that your sick' as a comforting set of words, Howie not visiting his patients only looking when he has to, and many other interns doing stupid things when they're not supposed to.

I don't know why Dr. Cox gave me and Turk double shifts. I guess because if he can't be with Jordan on Valentine's Day, I can't be with you, and Turk can't be with Carla. It really sucks that I can't just take the day off.

You are probably holding Sam right now, knowing that I'm not coming home tonight. I'm sorry if you're crying, I'm sorry I'm making you sad.

**~Perry and Jordan~**

You're probably already out at the bar, waiting for me. I'm not coming, though. I want to, more than anything else in the world do I want to be with you at this very moment. But, you are sitting alone at that bar, I predict, watching that door, waiting for it to swing open and for me to show up as expected. Either that or you stopped waiting and already was at some guy's apartment.

My paperwork is making me stay at this hellhole tonight, and making me make Gandhi and his wife Carol stay here, too. If I suffer, they suffer, too. Only a couple more pages of paperwork, and I'd be able to go home, even though you'd already be asleep.

The thing is, it's Valentine's Day, and I'm not spending it with the one I love the most. I am spending this holiday with paperwork and Ted. How great.

**~Turk and Carla~**

I'm not even doing anything, just leaning on the glass outside the OR, looking in at Todd and him talking to one of the nurse's. He held up his hand, and the nurse's eyes told me that he just used sexual innuendo. He self fived himself and snapped going back to his work. I wish I could be home, watching you and Izzy, and drinking champagne with you. I hate not being with you. Especially tonight. Valentines Day.

I left a card for you and a small box of chocolates for Izzy on the table, and then left. Dr. Cox making me work a double shift tonight. This is all his paperwork's fault. If he didn't have his paperwork, I would be home with you, happy again.

I can't be with you, on Valentine's Day. Those words repeated in my head, over and over. It's almost like these walls are rubbing it in my face, like those stupid words are glued to the wall.

**~Elliot and JD~**

I'm rocking baby Sam in my arms, a baby that isn't mine. I feel guilty about that, and I don't know why. I had always wanted a baby, but never got one. Keith never gave me one, neither any of my other boyfriends. I don't have to be married to have a baby. At least, that's what I think. Even though we'd be better off married.

Dr. Cox made you work a double shift, on Valentine's Day. My heart is aching of missing you. Carla's probably just as sad as I am. It's the first Valentine's Day with us together. We've had a Christmas, and we've had a Thanksgiving, but never a Valentine's Day.

My day is empty, because I have had off all day, and you've been working. It's not fair. I wish we could be together, but, we're not. I'm not with you on Valentine's Day.

**~Jordan and Perry~**

I'm not at the bar, because I know that you won't meet me there. I know that you're working as hard as you can, as quick as you can, but you still wouldn't make it. I'd be sitting there, on that bar stool waiting, until I got so board that I started macking with a college boy. It just wouldn't be right to do that. I would cheat on you any other day, but not today.

Jack and Jennifer are still u, as it is Saturday, and they wanted to see you when you got home. I know they will be disappointed because they would be dosing off soon. I'll probably be going to sleep in about 5 minutes.

I'm not with anyone on Valentine's Day. Not with you. I'm guessing you made DJ and that black surgeon stay there, too. Just like you, if you suffer, someone has to go down with you.

**~Carla and Turk~**

Izzy's asleep, and I've been watching the teletubbies without noticing until now. I turn off the TV and mope out into the bedroom. I'm alone. You're not here, and I'm sad without you here with me, especially today. There's a dead feeling inside of me, eating at me. I didn't know I got so addicted to you over the years. I want you to come home, but I know you can't.

Dr. Cox has kept you there, JD being caged in, too. Elliot has called me over the day a couple of times to say hi. My ears were burning because no one was talking to me. It's not fair that everyone else in the world is with their loved ones, and I'm not.

My day is empty without you here, and my sisters calling me to say happy Valentine's Day didn't help at all. It just reminded me more that I'm not with you on Valentine's Day.

**

* * *

**

**It's decided that this story is gonna be a twoshot. I'll update this tomorrow. Happy Valentines Day!**

**-emo**


	2. I Can be With you the day after

**~Elliot and JD~**

Making dinner without you there to see if I burned anything was very haunting. You told me to put away my piano mat, and I did, and now I'm freaked out. I'm afraid someone will come in and take me. I don't want that. I think I'll put it back near the door. Just to be safe…….

Anyway, I'm lonely, and it's the day after Valentine's Day. I've slept all night without your skinny, warm, guarding arms around me. My night seemed cold, and it seemed sad. I cried, I do admit, only once, it seemed extra boring with you not tickling me every 5 minutes till you fell asleep.

I know you've been on double shift before, but I was always at work with you.

I am eating a bowl of coco puffs, watching as the milk changes from white to brown. I sigh, and leave it on the table after I'm done, not even bothering to put it in the sink afterwards. I decide I should take a nap again, because I was up all night. Pathetic, right?

I jump into bed, covering myself up with the comforter. I just lay there, starring up at the ceiling, until I just got sick of the stupid pattern painted across it. I turn onto my side, and close my eyes.

I realize I can't get to sleep, but, I was too lazy to get back up. My eye's just as stubborn as my body is; they weren't opening any time soon. Then, something happened. I felt something tightened around my waist, and the covers being lifted, like someone was joining me. I bit my lip, fighting a smile, and I was losing. JD was here.

I turned to face him, my face plastered with a stupid looking grin. He laughed at my expression, and then kissed me. My nightmare was over, and my dream of a life took over.

**~Jordan and Perry~**

My life couldn't get worse. I was feeling vulnerable, and I hated myself for it. I lay in bed, wondering what happened to the old Jordan. The outgoing, never-get-me-down, mean, nasty, great Jordan. I really loved her, and she was overcome by a softer, more emotional Jordan. Someone I had only met when me and Perry were married. It's back, despite my wishes.

I was still in bed, not bothering to get the alarm when it woke me up. I just kicked it when I did awaken, and it smashed into tiny pieces on the floor. The kids then came in and crawled in next to me as I cried. I cried! Wow, I didn't realize I did that. Stupid new me. Stupid, stupid, stupid…….

Jack is on my one side, Jennifer on the other. They were asleep, they were quiet. I wasn't used to that, with Perry snoring and all. I didn't know how to occupy myself while I was alone, so I am using this inner monologue. I know! _CRAZY!_

Jack wakes up, and brings his head up to where I was, and rested his head there, starring at me. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Mommy," he said, "Why were you crying? You never cry…….."

"It's nothing, Jack. Nothing to worry about," I said, not even having enough energy to lift my head up to look at him.

"Mommy?"

"Huh?"

"Can I have some Wucky Charms?" he said, with a small smile. He always pronounced it wrong. But, he was getting better.

"Ya, sure, come on," I said, pushing myself up, then lifting Jack off the bed, being careful not to wake Jennifer Dylan.

We walk into the kitchen, and I pour some cereal into a bowl for him, he eats it, still having that cute little smile on his face. I smiled once. And only once. It was hard to smile at your child when you yourself are so depressed.

I heard a creak of a door. I turned to see him walking in the door. I look down, secretly having a smile on my face.

"Hey, Jackie," he said to Jack "go in your room to eat that. Me and your mom are gonna celebrate Valentine's Day……… grown up style."

**~Carla and Turk~**

I had never noticed that the couch was so uncomfortable until I spent the night without Turk, sleeping on it. Why did I sleep on the bug ridden couch, you ask, because, well, I was asleep in my room, and Izzy woke me up with her crying, and then she spit up on me. Oh, ah! My T-shirt still smells like barf! OH! God! Yeah, that's why, I forgot to change. Ugh.

I walk into my room, and I decided I need a shower. My shirt does smell badly, so I throw it in a pile on the floor, next to a pile of dirty scrubs and jeans.

The shower was cold, even though I turned the hot water on high. Don't know why, maybe the building ran out or something. Don't know, don't care. When my cold shower was over, I shrugged into my robe that was hanging from a hook on the bathroom door. I tied it around the waist, and went into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

The toast was dry, and the eggs were broken. My mood disrupted me from making a good meal for myself. Izzy was still asleep, so I didn't have to give her anything at the moment.

Turk would usually wake up about now, but, he wasn't home. The day after Valentine's Day. He should be home anytime now, I hope anyway. Stupid double shifts.

As I sat in the chair, realizing that the couch bothered me a little, I thought on how I planned this before Dr. Cox assigned Turk double shifts. Wine, pancakes, brinner………

Then, suddenly, I see a green pair of scrubs walk in the door. I smile, for the first time today. I ran to hug him.

"I missed you," I mumble into his cold jacket. He hugged me closer.

"I missed you more."

**12122121221**

**Thanx for reading this! I reely appreciate it! I tried to make each of the couple's parts equally long, so…..tell me how I did!**

**Review!**

**-emo**


End file.
